Só mais 5 minutos
by LiNeAloKa
Summary: Talvez ele pudesse se atrasar um pouquinho. :Holanda x Brasil:


**Disclaimer: **_Todos sabemos que** Axis Power Hetalia **e seus personas não me pertencem ¬¬ e sim ao Hidekaz Himaruya ;3; Contém insinuação de sexo._

* * *

**5 Minutos**

Rodrigo encarou o celular com sono. Abriu a tela para ver as horas, mas logo se arrependeu quando a realidade bateu sua porta. _"Merda"_ pensou quando a luz do aparelho deixou de irritar sua visão e ele pode visar no canto, em números grandes e brancos, que já passava das dez. Já fazia duas horas que seu vôo havia partido. Fechou o celular chateado, ele provavelmente havia se esquecido de deixar o despertador ligado, agora já imaginava como seria recebido por um inglês irritado que iria lhe encher a paciência explicando pela trigésima vez como era errado deixar as pessoas esperando por duas horas – ou mais, se dependesse de Inglaterra – no aeroporto.

Ele não poderia reparar o estrago, mas pelo menos poderia dormir mais um pouco agora. Por isso que se assustou assim que o celular começou a tocar quando estava prestes a voltar pros braços de Morfeu e sua lira, ele nunca havia percebido como aquele toque era horrível, nunca mais usaria funk como um toque de celular ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Alô? – murmurou irritado, enquanto se virava na cama, foi com mais irritação ainda quando ouviu a voz do outro lado lhe receber com um caloroso:

- _Aonde diabos você se meteu?  
_  
- Não enche, Portugal... – respondeu e afastou o telefone quando o mais velho começou com o sermão. Sabia que Arthur iria recorrer ao seu pai, ele desejava ter se lembrado antes e desligado o celular. Quando não escutou mais nada, voltou a falar com Afonso. – Já terminou?

O problema do brasileiro era que ele ficava com um ótimo humor quando acordava cedo. Normalmente ele iria discutir com o português, depois mandá-lo para o inferno e desligar o celular na cara dele. Mas claro que Afonso lhe dava muito sono e ele estava quase cochilando enquanto escutava seu pai dizer que deveria ligar para Inglaterra, deveria ter colocado o despertador para fazer o trabalho dele que era despertar, deveria estar em casa, trabalhando, e não aceitando convites de viagem, e deveria mais alguma coisa.

Depois de algum tempo ele apenas deixou o celular no canto e se virou para dormir, mas um braço envolveu sua cintura e o puxou para mais perto. Com um suspiro sonolento, Rodrigo sentiu os beijos descerem de seu pescoço para seus ombros e algo molhado lhe arrepiar a coluna. Brasil não conseguiria dormir mesmo, então se virou envolvendo o pescoço do outro e o puxando para um beijo de bom dia. Embora os beijos de bom dia não fossem tão profundos.

Quando estavam satisfeitos, ambos se afastaram, mas sem se soltarem.

- O que foi? – o holandês perguntou enquanto o outro, ofegante, se virava deixando o pescoço exposto de forma tentadora. Ele não agüentou e deixou sua língua resvalar na pele morena.

- Hm, eu perdi o avião. – gemeu, enquanto afastava as pernas e deixava o corpo de Holanda se encaixar perfeitamente entre elas. Rodrigo não precisava explicar mais nada, aquilo era suficiente e isso fazia com que se sentisse confortável. Ele e a outra nação nunca haviam tido algum tipo de amizade ou relacionamento de longa data, era apenas sexo. Um ótimo sexo, para ser mais explicito.  
- Você pode ficar hoje. – Nikolaas sussurrou enquanto mordia o lóbulo do moreno. Ele adorava cada gemido que o brasileiro deixava escapara de seus lábios quando ele lhe provocava.

Rodrigo o encarou chateado, ele odiava quando Holanda fazia aquilo porque sabia que não poderia negar, por isso então se curvou e beijou o outro. Talvez ele pudesse demorar mais um pouco. Talvez cinco minutos ou um dia. Melhor, ele _iria_ demorar mais um pouco e teve certeza disso quando sentiu seu corpo ser invadido. Desejo e paixão em volta dele e o tomando por completo.

* * *

Afonso só encarava o celular vermelho e tremulo. Ele nunca mais iria ligar para o brasileiro enquanto o mesmo estivesse na Holanda. Nunca. E não adiantava Arthur lhe ameaçar.

Rapidamente desligou o mesmo para não ter que ouvir mais gemidos e pedidos vergonhosos e pervertidos. Era melhor ir fazer algo como seu delicioso bacalhau ou impedir que Antônio lhe abraçasse.

* * *

**N/A:** _Eu realmente gosto desse casal, já disse isso? Mais uma fic de Holanda x Brasil e mais uma quente. Pelo menos essa foi melhor feita e eu consegui me satisfazer com ela. Espero que gostem._

_E Holanda quente como sempre... Coitado do Rodrigo, não tem descanso 8D Rodrigo gosta de funk (na verdade ele gosta de todos os estilos musicais de seu país, mesmo eles sendo muito ruins -_-) mas sinceramente, não existe toque pior do que esse (talvez só aqueles de campainha e canção de natal e água e etc). Eu falo por experiência própria de quem acorda com o celular do irmão tocando pancadão às 5 da manhã ¬¬  
_

_Enfim, reviews?_


End file.
